


The Times the team called Suga Mom and the Time He Called Them His Kids

by Storyfinatic719



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sugamama and Dadchi, basically haikyuu mom squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyfinatic719/pseuds/Storyfinatic719
Summary: Everyone knows that Suga is the team mom, but he doesn't. Basically, just the team calling Suga mom.





	1. Tsukishima

The day had barely started and it was already terrible. The Karasuno volleyball team was required to be at the school earlier than normal when it came to team trips because they needed to be somewhere and it was far away. No one remembered where they were going, who would. It had just become the day they were leaving and the whole volleyball team was standing in front of the school. It was 12:30 in the morning and a group of teenagers were standing in front of a dark school. Not shifty at all. It didn't really help that Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Asahi already looked like thugs. A few night runners had stopped and asked what they were doing already, but they were waved off by Suga who was so very tired and trying his hardest not to just rest his head on his secret boyfriend's shoulder and get some sleep. He just stared at Yamaguchi practically laying on top of Tsukishima and zoned out. After Suga had waved off the fourth person that seemed wary of them, coach Ukai and Takeda showed up with their bus. Suga was about to approach Tsukki tiredly and offer him help with the sleeping greenette when the taller of the two stood and moved Yamaguchi to a more comfortable carrying position and got him on the bus before moving back out of the bus to load up their bags. Suga watched as he removed something from Yamaguchi's bag and placed it in his backpack that was going to be with the boy at all times. Suga was tempted to ask Tsukki what it was that he took, but he was too tired to even walk and was basically pulled onto the bus by his fellow third years with Shimizu following behind the boys with a small smile on her face. Shimizu sat up front with the small first-year manager, Yachi. The two managers started discussing something in hushed tones as soon as Kiyoko sat down. The third years were the last ones on the bus as Daichi wanted to headcount and Suga wasn't going to leave the only thing that was stopping him from falling flat on his face and passing out on the concrete. Fortunately, Asahi unintentionally made things between the other two third years platonic. Like how at the moment Suga was wearing a pair of sweatpants that obviously belonged to Daichi under the guise that he would also steal Asahi's clothes if there was even a possibility of the ace's clothing fitting. He and Daichi sat next to each other and basically set up camp. They organized themselves so they were in a reclined position and Suga was nearly laying on top of Daichi. Everyone else was too exhausted to notice the two third years essentially cuddling in their bus seats. Suga dug his phone and earbuds out of his bag and turned some music on to help him sleep during the bus ride. Very soon the whole team was sleeping as peaceful as they could. They all woke up gradually, but Suga was up by 8:50 after hearing an alarm that sounded very much like his own. His phone wasn't buzzing though and the alarm sounded faint from where he was. He peeled himself from Daichi and went to check where the alarm was coming from. The closer he got to the front the louder it got. It was loudest when he was standing next to the first years he closed his eyes and listened for which side it was coming from. To his left was Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and his right was Hinata and Kageyama. From what he could tell the sound was originating from his left. So he lightly shook Tsukishima awake.

"Either the alarm going off is yours or Yamaguchi, but would you address it so everyone can get as much sleep as they need?" Suga asked softly when Tsukki blinked his eyes open. He nodded and dug Yamaguchi's phone from out of his bag that was resting between both of their feet. He looked at the phone and shook Yamauchi awake to do whatever that was specifically set for. "Thank you."

"No problem, mom," Tsukki replied while still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Suga nodded and patted his head while walking off when he fully realized what he had been told he paused and flushed a bright pink. He returned to Daichi, who was now awake. After he sat down he looked at his hands and buried his face into them. Daichi put a hand on his back and rubbed in small calming circles. 

"What happened?'

"I think Tsukishima just called me mom."


	2. Ennoshita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it is Ennoshita calling him mom, plus mom squad.

Daichi choked on his own spit while laughing, so Suga gave him what was coming for him, he hit him on his back. Out of anger to or to be helpful? He doesn't really know anymore. 

"Sorry, sorry. Tsukishima called you mom?"

"I mean I think."

"Well, what did you do?"

"I just patted his head. I didn't really register what he said until I was walking away from him. I guess I was doing something motherly and he did just wake up, but still..."

"That must make you the team mom."

"If I'm team mom then you're team dad." Suga thoughtlessly said while digging through his backpack for his phone again. He started texting into his group chat with a few other from different teams. They had created the group chat to bond and get closer. They were also sharing tips for things that weren't related to volleyball. Suga considered the others in this group chat some of his closest friends seeing as they were the ones that put up with his senseless pining when he had been major crushing on Daichi. It wasn't like he didn't return the favor. He also listened to the others pining and gave them advice on how to show the most thickheaded of people that they were being crushed on. Plus it was on discord which was fun.

Pour Some Suga On Me: do i act like a mom

smolish cat: I mean yeah sometimes

Pour Some Suga On Me: ????

Eide Eyed and Thick Thighed: I think we all act kind of motherly to our teams.

the alien is with me: yeah we kinda do. what happened suga?

Pour Some Suga On Me: tsukishima called me mom

smolish cat: omg call?

Pour Some Suga On Me: i can im only on a bus

Wide Eyed and Thick Thighed: Yeah Suga. We all are. We are going to the same place? 

\--Call Started by smolish cat to Feed My Problematic Children ~Iwa 2k16--  
\--the alien is with me picked up--  
\--Pour Some Suga On Me picked up--  
\--Wide Eyed and Thick Thighed picked up--  
(In the following call I am still going to be using their screen names and a similar format for ease)

smolish cat: "So Tsukishima Kei called you mom."  
the alien is with me: *choking sounds*  
Wide Eyed and Thick Thighed: "It hurts me that I couldn't give you some water right then Iwazumi."  
Pour Some Suga On Me: "Yeah Tsukki called me mom. I get why Akaashi would be called mom. He was hurting because Iwaizumi was choking and he couldn't do a mom thing to help him, but me? I really don't think I act motherly."  
the alien is with me: "Well I think the real question is what were you even doing to prompt this?"  
Pour Some Suga On Me: "I don't know I woke up because I thought my alarm going off and it was Yamaguchi's so I just asked Tsukishima to turn it off so the others could get more sleep. Then I thanked him for addressing the problem, so he called me mom and I patted his head."  
smolish cat: "You patted his head?"  
Pour Some Suga On Me: "I'm tired Yaku leave me alone."  
smolish cat: "Fine, fine let's talk about something else."  
Wide Eyed and Thick Thighed: "Alright, Suga how's Daichi?"  
Pour Some Suga On Me: "Not that please and thank you."  
the alien is with me: *cut off laughter*  
Pour Some Suga On Me: "Can it Iwaizumi."  
smolish cat: "I can't wait until the rest of your team calls you mom."  
Wide Eyed and Thick Thighed: "Yaku I will destroy you for Suga. That was wicked."  
the alien is with me: *cut off yelling*  
Pour Some Suga On Me: "While Iwaizumi is yelling at his team do you guys know what this trip is supposed to be for?"  
smolish cat: "I think it is to support inter-team bonding."  
Wide Eyed and Thick Thighed: 'i hope there aren't penalties for not bonding correctly."  
Pour Some Suga On Me: "Now, is that for your benefit or the benefit of others?"  
Wide Eyed and Thick Thighed: "You know I worry for the Tsukishima Kei of yours."  
Pour Some Suga On Me: "You slander the good name of Tsukishima Kei in front of my salad? Akaashi we are done here. "  
Wide Eyed and Thick Thighed: "That would probably be for the best. We need to rest and we will see each other when we get to wherever we end up going."  
smolish cat: "Yeah Akaashi you're right. Plus Iwaizumi already has his hands full."  
Pour Some Suga On Me: "Alright you guys. See you soon."  
Wide Eyed and Thick Thighed: "Bye."  
the alien is with me: "Yeah bye guys."  
\--Pour Some Suga On Me has left the call--  
\--Wide Eyed and Thick Thighed has left the call--  
\--smolish cat has left the call--  
\--the alien is with me has ended the call--

He had ended the call in time to realize that everyone was up and that the bus was pulling off into a gas station. Everyone stood when the bus came to a full stop and the doors opened. When the whole team was on the pavement they were told to go inside and get some form of nutrition or way to wake them up. Ennoshita tiredly dropped his phone to the pavement seemingly without noticing he even had it on his person. Suga picked it up and returned it to him with a smile.

"Try not to break that."

"I'll do my best mom." He walked off and Suga's mind full stopped. 

"Not again."


	3. Kiyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convenience store fun!!

He stood staring at the back of Ennoshita's head as he innocently strolled through the convenience store looking for something to eat. Daichi stood beside him talking about some junk food that he was only semi-listening to. 

"What's going on, Suga?" Asahi asked as he walked up to the pair with a pre-prepared sandwich and a canned tea.

"Ennoshita called me mom." At that Daichi looked at the shortest of the three and tilted his head slightly to the left with a questioning gaze.

"Again?"

"Again? Suga, has Ennoshita called you mom before?" Suga half-heartedly glared at Daichi.

"Not by Ennoshita. By Tsukishima." Asahi's face contorted into one of distinct humor and pleasure. 

"Tsukishima called you mom. That is funny."

"I know right?" Daichi said in a semi-there retort while he went back to his chip browsing.

"Both of you shut it. I'm still trying to process."

"I'll say. You have been practically staring holes into Ennoshita since we got off the bus."

"Whoever you were talking to earlier is probably going to get a kick out of this one."

"Yaku, Iwaizumi, and Akaashi are never going to hear of this. I will make sure of that. If it is the last thing I do." Daichi silently took out his phone and after sending a text to someone. After that, his phone started buzzing repeatedly in his back pocket. He looked at the back of Daichi's head and smacked him lightly.

"I hate you so much right now."

the alien is with me: so ennoshita called you mom suga?  
smolish cat: ah yes. i love this song.  
Wide Eyed and Thick Thighed: deets?  
\--smolish cat tried to call Pour Some Suga On Me--  
\--the alien is with me tried to call Pour Some Suga On Me--  
\--Wide Eyed and Thick Thighed tried to call Pour Some On Me--  
Pour Some Suga On Me: no  
\--Pour Some Suga On Me has silenced the Feed My Problem Children~Iwa 2k16--

Suga looked at Daichi, whose face now held a small smirk and hit the back of his head again.

"Ashai can you believe this man?" Suga asked, slightly hitting the taller's arm. The group falls into a soft and comfortable laughter, and Suga can't help but overhear Yachi and Kiyoko's conversation from the other side of the low shelf.

"What are you even looking for?"

"An American brand of spicy chips." He hears Kiyoko mutter softly to the first year manager. He looks over the shelf that Daichi was carefully looking over and finds a bag of chips in English. He picks up a bag and hands it over the shelf to the girls.

"Is this what you are looking for?" He asked looking at Kiyoko.

"Oh yes, it is. Thanks, mom." She answers in her soft tone. Yachi looked up at her in shock while Ashai and Daichi fell into a harder laughing fit. Suga's face fell from his normal smile and he just walked away from the group.

"Why me?"


	4. Kageyama

Suga had finished with checking out his food after leaving the laughing and slightly horrified group behind. He had noticed that Kageyama wasn't inside and when he stepped outside he found him staring at his phone on a bench right by the door. Suga sat next to the boy. 

"Hey," Suga said softly. Kageyama looked up from his phone and turned it off.

"What do you want?" He asked looking at Suga. Suga looked into his tired eyes that were filled with emotion for once.

"Nothing. What's up?"

"Ugh, sorry."

"It's okay. What's going on?"

"My mom forgot that she signed off on me going on this trip and she is freaking out that I'm not at home."

"We are going to be gone for a long time. Why don't you call her and let her know that you are okay?"

"That really only makes it worse because then she can actually yell at me for leaving, even though she gave me permission." He brings his knees up to his chest and groans. Suga looks back at the rest of the team in the convenience store trying to make sure they would have some privacy for at least a minute. He rests a hand on Kageyama's back.

"It's going to be okay. Just text her saying that she had signed off on the trip and you are going to be just fine." He rubbed his hand in soft circles. Kageyama nodded and compiled a text to his mother and sent it. Suga grabbed his phone afterward and put his mother on do not disturb. He smiled down at Kageyama he patted his head and stood after returning his phone. He helped Kageyama into a standing position. "Cheer up. We are going on an inter-team bonding trip for the rest of the week." He got a small determined nod.

"Thanks mom." Kageyama full stopped what he was doing and his cheeks turned a bright red, "I- I'm- I- sorry." Suga laughed and patted Kageyama.

"I'm honestly getting used to it by now."


End file.
